Traitors to Black
by CrimsonChoucho
Summary: When I last saw Gin, the assassin coldly slammed the door in my face without any explanation. Now seven years after here he is again in my office. Seven years is a long time... to forget, and to forgive. Even if there was anything between us back then I had assumed it would be long gone by now, but now I'm not so sure we were done then... Shonen Ai
1. Dreams Go By

**TRAITORS TO BLACK**

WARNINGS & TAGS

I do not and never will own any rights to Detective Conan/Case Closed and/or its characters. No profit is made off of this. As some authors have said before me, "these are not my toys, I am merely abusing them."

This is not a happy story, nor will it ever actually be. This is a continuation of one of **my stories**, (or rather a would be sequel to the end) of a work in progress called **A New Method of Persuasion **(s/5737621), posted under the pen name **Hittocere** (u/944983). This one is here because it is not finalized to be the sequel, and because it will contain **HEAVY Spoilers** to it. In addition this is written in 1st Person instead of 3rd Person, there will be a version of both at some point I think because of my displeasure at writing 1st person.

Unlike A New Method of Persuasion, this work is unbeta'd. It can also be read without reading ANMoP beforehand, seeing as most events in this take place during parts that are not yet written for ANMoP.

**!IMPORTANT! TAGS!**

Main Pairing... unresolved Gin/Shinichi

**1st person** point of view

Pre-established- Gin does NOT want to kill Shinichi.

The Black Organization has been disbanded, (further information will become available as the story progresses.) Not all of the former members were killed/arrested.

**PART ONE- DREAMS GO BY**

* * *

As I thought about it, it seemed sad that such a man would be left alone as he was. With the time of our rendezvous fast approaching I realized that while I knew Gin very well on some levels I had no clue about the man's past or what he was truly capable of anymore, besides illegal activities. He was strong, and wise for his age on the strangest things. Paranoid beyond a doubt, but absolutely stunning to behold as a person when you weren't looking down the wrong end of one of his guns.

I smiled looking down at the materials laid out before me, this was the only thing I could honestly think of to get for the man. Since those days when he, Vermouth, and Vodka left the Black Organization a laundry list of events had transpired. Gin had been very nearly paralyzed in a vicious explosion, before which he had so kindly thrown myself, Vermouth, and Vodka (and not necessarily that order) out before it could explode. His left leg had gotten caught on the frame of the car making him unable to escape the explosion in time.

As a result he had spent six months in the hospital in a coma. He was given a haircut as well, (that nurse somehow survived the experience) I had warned the nurse not to cut more than three inches off even if it was singed from the blast that crippled his leg. She didn't believe me... I think Vermouth managed smuggle her out before Gin realized it was her...

Had it been anyone else in a coma the three of us might have been worried, but each of us had seen Gin's will to live tested. Something about the man kept him going, and when he finally woke up six months later I was there. Vodka and Vermouth came in shortly after, we spent the next hour teasing Gin about his new haircut and testing the waters with his memory.

Satisfied that he wasn't in any danger and that his wounds had sufficiently healed he was released into my care. Vermouth made some sort of joke about a closet that had the two former assassins turning tomato red, I couldn't help but smile away like an idiot during the whole ride. It came to no one's surprise that Gin's first request was to go to a shooting range after being newly released from the hospital.

After a rather obnoxious firefight at the range I was allowed to finally take him home. I dropped Vermouth and Vodka to their car, and turned to face the now strangely quiet blond in the front seat. At first I thought that was just him moping at the fact I was driving, because certainly he wouldn't be allowed to do so for a week. It was when he asked me to take him to an address that I had never heard of that I became confused. It wasn't until later when I asked Vermouth if she knew what was so special about the address that I became upset. But there's a reason for that, but not just yet...

So I helped Gin up the stairs, much to his irritation of course, to this address that I had never heard of. He directed me towards the proper door, and I felt rather stupid standing there knocking on the door of this unfamiliar apartment with Gin's arm slung around my shoulder. When Haibara answered I didn't feel nearly so out of place, but still something was off. The look on her face was pure shock, and at first I thought this was her new place. When Gin asked me to pass him over to Haibara with his cheeks slightly red I felt my earlier confusion return with a vengeance.

This wouldn't have been so upsetting if the door hadn't been practically slammed in my face. This certainly hadn't been how I expected this day to go, the idea that Gin had been secretly seeing Haibara behind my back didn't irritate me so much as break my heart. It was hard for me to rationalize that I spent an entire week crying over it, but according to both Agasa hakase and Vermouth I did manage to. It was during that time I stopped calling her Haibara, and she became Sherry. Another ghost... just like... I must not think of her.

Sherry had of course taken an antidote to the Apotoxin, but she looked a lot older than I suspected she actually was. It was as if she had aged additional years in those overly long six months... Though Gin hadn't even seemed relieved to see her when I thought back on it, its been almost seven years since then. I hadn't seen Gin since that day, well... that was up until a couple of weeks ago when he walked (with his limp) into my office.

I think that was the happiest moment I've had in years truth be told, to see him walk through the door and straight up to me. He didn't smile, but then again Gin never did. It was that neutral expression that meant he cared. It might not have meant quite so much, except that I had accepted the offer that Jodie sensei had made for all of us after we brought down the Black Org. Chris Vineyard had done the most damage, her and the fabled Silver Bullet, not Akai Shuichi as they had thought, but me. Kudou Shinichi, the Heisei Holmes.

I have been working as a private detective in America for the last four years, I could almost pass for an American when speaking English now. The first three I spent working with Jodie sensei and her lot as a highly paid consultant for the government. I had worked myself to the bone, trying to forget all the tragedies, I had even stopped sending messages to my parents. In return they stopped sending them, well most of them… My father never stopped writing riddles to test me with. In every novel he left one, as his dutiful son I did solve them, and laughed at his expense. Still, I had never came across any riddle however more difficult than the man that walked in that day.

* * *

A/N: There's always more to it...


	2. Can You See Me Now?

Please remember that they are in an unspecified part of America at present, not Japan. Other than that please enjoy the ride. Below is how spoken dialogue will default in this fic. Also, because of soon to be revealed circumstances Shinichi himself is very OoC right now.

Dialogue key

"English," speaker

"Japanese," speaker

'Thinking actual sentences/thoughts' (its first person, this ought to always be Shinichi...)

**PART TWO- CAN YOU SEE ME NOW?**

* * *

It had been a couple hours after the initial door slam when Sherry dropped by to check on me, evidently some people do notice when I get upset… She told me something very specific, the words very clear yet they meant so little by themselves. _"Kudou kun, Gin has released you from your contract,_" that's exactly what she said. It took me an hour to get what that meant out of her, and she was laughing at me when I didn't get it.

I was on the verge of another major mental meltdown when she spoke in that soft voice that tries to be gentle. It didn't really help, I was already broken enough at that point I wasn't really registering full sentences. She sent me to bed, when I woke up hours later still upset but more coherent she waited for me to tell what I had to say.

-They say if you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours. That's how you know it's for keeps, not just for show.- I curse inwardly at that stupid American pop culture reference, those words however sum up what Sherry explained to me, or rather the ass chewing she gave me. She never did tell me what the significance of that address was, saying cryptically that it was Gin's secret to tell if he felt I needed to know. Well he might have too, that is if I hadn't skipped town with a CIA escort two weeks later…

* * *

Seven long years later, and I hadn't even noticed when he'd came back to me. Despite the Witness Protection Program and my CIA contacts assurances that I'd never be found, there stood Gin in my office just like that. What reason had there been for me to run like that in the first place? The pain had followed me everywhere I went, so did the sorrow for that matter. Ran was still dead, and I was still soldiering on alone like I always had. So what had changed? My mind wandered back to that day last week when I first saw him again in my office…

I was unsure what would bring Gin so far from Japan, our parting hadn't been on the best of terms after all... Yet even so, why did it feel like I wasn't running anymore? I hadn't even noticed he was watching over me since I was working on a relatively boring case at the time. It occurred to me sometime later that the bell had gone off, when I looked up there he was.

His trademarked fadora was gone, and his clothes... A deep brown high collared trench coat, that jade turtleneck (to be exact it was the one I got him years ago), and slim black slacks. I would have said he looked lost, but then I probably didn't look any better at the time. My hair mused like a crazy person because I kept running a hand through my hair at some of the details, ink on my face from when the pen got to close, and more than likely bags under my eyes from this week's choice nightmares.

My heart was pounding heavily in my chest, but still I could see that heavy door being shut in my face without even so much as an invitation to come in. It stung just a bit, especially after six months spent watching over him vigilantly, I still wonder about what I must have done to be treated that way by someone who previously had... no it hurt to much.

"It's been a while... Fox," his voice was a lot softer than I remembered. Had he given up smoking for whoever it was had replaced me in his life?

"Yes, it has been Gin," I wanted to smile at him, but I couldn't. My pride was still wounded, and him being here reminded me all to well, "seven years almost... isn't it?" Of all the skeletons from my old life to come back and haunt me I hadn't expected Gin to come back, not with what Sherry said.

"You've done well for yourself here," he responded. From him it was meant as a compliment, but even so... There was a bitter sadness in his tone, the bite from the old days as well as the gravel sounds was gone.

"You stopped smoking," I countered placing the information for my current case away. I already knew it was the husband, the proof was in the photos, but the police could wait until tomorrow. His expressions looked restrained, it was as if he was trying to read me as well.

"It doesn't change the fact you left," it was so soft I almost missed it, "Got a case for you, one you worked before..." He set down a file in front of me, but left his hand on it.

"What's the catch?" I asked barely glancing at the file folder, I wasn't going to waste my time with Gin looking at some case I'd already worked. I still missed...

"You didn't get them all," Gin answered. My eyebrows furrowed, what did that mean?

"Didn't get all of who?" I couldn't remember a case where I didn't... oh shit, "you don't mean... how many?" Gin nodded, passing the file across. I opened speed reading the information he provided me with, the information was disheartening at worst.

"Vermouth and I have been working on it for a year, someone has been looking for you," Gin folded his arms, "and its not the white cloaked moron. You've got a target on your head again, and this time its not me gunning for you." I swallowed thickly, the information he brought with seemed legit, and the fact it was Gin standing before me.

"I appreciate the heads up, do they know that I entered the Witness Protection Program?" I questioned, the only person I was really worried about was standing in front of me. Well... besides my parents, I never did tell them what happened back then either. Was it wrong for me to want Gin to be safe still?

"I don't know," he sat down in one of my client chairs, "**that woman** doesn't seem to think so. Sherry's gone underground again, not that I care what happens to her... The only person left to warn was you." My heart froze, why was it suddenly so hard to breathe? It was as if he was standing in that doorway all over again as he stood to leave. The slight limp as he moved for the door released me from whatever it was that froze me.

"I'm sorry-" I started. He turned to face me, his face had gone cold and his hands were white. If I hadn't known what an efficient killer the man had been I would have been at his side again in a few long strides. It took everything I had to keep the sorrow off my face and fight back the tears threatening to come because he was leaving me behind again… He didn't need to see how much this was killing me.

"I don't want to hear it Kudou," his voice almost bottomed out, "If you want this new life you've got so much that's fine, you can keep it. I came here to warn you, that's it. Your CIA buddies, they tried to dissuade me from doing so. I thought I owed you that much…" He turned, taking slow deliberate steps towards the door and away from me.

'He doesn't want to go,' my mind finally pieced together, 'he doesn't want to leave right now… why? Didn't he… Could I have been wrong?' Someone had survived the Black Organization raid, and that someone was coming after me. Gin had personally come to warn me, and here I was trying to push him away again.

"Thank you," my voice sounded frail to my own ears, I could only imagine what he thought about it as I walked up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his shoulder as he turned to face me. This might have worked better if I wasn't sobbing into his coat pathetically at that moment….

"Kudou," he placed a hand on top of one of mine, "now is not the time for this. There's work to do, and it was you who left… not me." He pulled my hand off of his slowly, then left my office with me standing there like the miserable, heartbroken idiot that I was.

"But…" the word drifted off my tongue too late, the outer door had already closed with a heavy thud. I wanted to chase after him, I wanted to be held, but most importantly… he still cared about me. I locked the door and flipped my sign to say closed since I couldn't bring myself to chase after him. I slumped against the door and sobbed, and for the first time cursing my decision to leave.

It took a while for me to finally calm down that day, and quite a few pots of chamomile tea. I had given up coffee when I was accepted into the Witness Protection Program, it wasn't like I had anything else left in my life to lose. When my head partially cleared I looked through the file Gin had left, a solitary business card fell out with a phone number in purple ink. No name, just familiar girlish handwriting with glittery purple ink. I dialed the number, half expecting it to be a psychic or something, what I didn't expect is who actually answered.

"Ah Cool Guy!" Vermouth's voice greeted me, "I'm glad he found you, I was beginning to worry that… ah, never mind. How are you?" I was stunned, how did she know it was me?

"Terrible," I answered honestly. Something in my mind had just clicked into place, or at least a theory, "did you make this whole thing up?" There was a scoff on the other end.

"Of course not Cool Guy," Vermouth answered there was the clink of a cigarette lighter, if she was smoking… "There's someone looking into our little group, they took a shot at Sherry earlier this week. Though that might have been Gin in all actuality, I swear those two…"

"I really don't want to hear about Gin's—" I found myself cut off.

"It's not what you think Kudou kun," her tone was full of regret, "Sherry deserves his scorn, if she hadn't interfered back then… You'd… Gin would…" I didn't want to hear anymore, I just wanted to hang up on the master of disguise and call the CIA.

"Gin was here, I suppose you know that already," I bit back, "told me a story about someone looking for me. Gave me a whole slew of documents but not one shred of proof." The actress sighed, or maybe she was just taking a puff of her cigarette.

"That's because there isn't any concrete evidence Cool Guy, that's why I turned myself in to get your location from the CIA," she explained, "I was watching for anything unusual and uncovered a train of someone doing some serious digging. They were looking into you in particular, as well as looking for Gin and myself. Vodka's looking into some other details on it, but we've got no solid leads."

"It's probably just Kid," I muttered unconvinced at the idea, "and what do you mean turned yourself in?"

"I mean just that Cool Guy, I'm currently in CIA custody ankle bracelet and all. I also already made the inquires with the Phantom Thief, he didn't do it," Vermouth countered, "this has our old signatures written all over it, and you are clearly the one they want dead first. Be careful Cool Guy."

"I will, now tell me why Gin wants to put a bullet in Sherry," I asked, "it's not like he hasn't threatened to do so before."

"This time he's serious enough that he's pulled the trigger," Vermouth started, "it all comes back to **that event** seven years ago. Not that you'd know or anything, but Sherry set all of that up. Gin was furious, he hasn't been back to Japan in years Cool Guy. He left shortly after you did, but by then it was too late." Sherry couldn't have set everything up, all she did was tell him not to drown in his own self pity and move on.

"I was already in the program when he reached out for me," he supplied, "but Sherry couldn't have set it up. She just helped me put things in perspective, she didn't push us apart…"

"I'm not so sure about that Cool Guy," Vermouth answered with another puff, "she might have figured out there was someone out there targeting you, but the fact is she betrayed all of us when she sent you away. You see Cool Guy the only type of person who can trap this kind of person is you. Vodka, Gin, and myself were all high ranking members, we know what these people are capable when backed against a corner, but we need someone like you to get them there so we can finish this."

"She might have broken us up," I repeat irritated, "that doesn't mean she betrayed everyone."

"You're calling her Sherry now too Cool Guy. Why is that?" Vermouth asked pointedly.

"It's none of your business," I growl into the phone, "give me proof and I'll get your guy—"

"Sherry made her bed and now she must lie in Cool Guy. Let me guess you thought that Gin was seeing Sherry behind your back that day," she spoke coldly into the phone, "only that wasn't the case at all. Whatever he's hiding doesn't have anything to do with her, because it's my fault according to Gin. Not that he'll tell me what that means, Sherry told me, well before she went underground anyways, that it was his secret to tell." I froze at those words, she'd said the same thing to me as well…

"What do you think she meant?" I asked cautiously.

"Hell if I know," Vermouth supplied unhelpfully, "but please, for the love of Kami sama Cool Guy, give the man a chance to explain himself. He's been bouncing between an emotional train wreck and an ass for long enough. He needs you, even if he can't see that…" The actress trailed off. There was really only one thing to say to that…

"I know that now Vermouth, give Vodka my best," I felt much better now that she had said that, "goodnight—"

"One more thing Cool Guy," she spoke softly, "**he** would travel to the ends of the earth to find you. Reme—" I hung up before she was finished. My composure was gone for the night anyways, it was going drive home. My paranoia was already in overdrive once again, and this time it wasn't Gin shooting me I was worried about.


	3. Yesterday

**TRAITORS TO BLACK**

This may or may not be what will happen after Method, but as it rewrites itself chapter by chapter it certainly seems like it could be when it's converted into 3rd person PoV. *cries* it ate my perfectly placed underlines! GRRR!All conversations in this chapter are in Japanese...

Also, this particular story is going to be updated a fast as I can type it, which means there will probably be errors, I will try to go over the chapters and check them as I go. Basically this story is test to see how well I coupe with a quick type/post challenge.

In other news, its nice to hear from you again Mai chan!

**PART THREE- YESTERDAY**

* * *

I awoke the following morning to the sound of my phone ringing, I hadn't gone home the night before. I didn't trust myself to drive in that mental state, it was a good thing too. My legs felt like jelly, I was miserably cold, and there was an internationally wanted thief sitting at my desk reading a file.

"Tantei kun, you surprise me. I wouldn't have believed her for a moment," the thief spoke looking through the file, "although it's understandable if you did it to leave behind your pet assassin. Still Tantei kun, what about me? What about what's his name, the annoying Osakan? What about—" I raised a hand and pointed at the coffee machine behind the desk. The phone continued to ring, and eventually went to my voicemail. Kid appeared disappointed that it didn't play the message aloud as it recorded it, but smirked when he considered what that meant.

"Not before breakfast Kid san, its been a rough night," I explained with a yawn, "so you read the file? What did you think of it then?" The thief flipped back a couple of pages, and placed it down facing me.

"There are a few points that are still a little murky to me about all of this, like who each of these names is referring to, but one thing is clear. Someone wants your pet assassin to kill 'Sherry' badly. I checked into some of these things when they were going on Tantei san, you would have been seriously injuried if you had investigated those cases. Someone was out to get you, but whoever 'Sherry' is put her neck on the line to save you," Kid started pointing at a picture that was all too familiar to me, "Care to tell me why I have been unable to find you for seven years like the rest of them?" I shook my head, there was only one person I needed to talk to about that, and it certainly wasn't the Kaitou Kid.

"Not a chance, are you sure Sherry did what was best for me?" I questioned, because given the impression I had gotten from Gin and Vermouth neither of them thought so, "She drove me away from the one person I needed the most seven years ago, and I find myself thinking that I might have made the wrong choice running away like I did."

"I don't know what happened after you took down that crime syndicate Kudou san, but things got ugly after you left. The Tokyo Metropolitain Police took the brunt of the damage, did you know Takagi Wakaru died? Megure keibu retired, so Shiratori keibu took over his position, Sato moved to another prefecture, and even my own favorite Nakamori keibu suffered casualties," Kid started, "Kudou san, then even went after Mouri tantei. This Sherry person saved your life, even if it doesn't seem like it." Who was coming after us, and why didn't I know about any of this?

"Kid, how did Takagi keiji die?" my voice was quiet. I really wish it had been Yamamura keibu instead, but still… It was wrong to wish that kind of fate on anyone…

"Car bomb, in Sato keiji's car," Kid remarked sadly, "I'm not sure she's even still around Kudou san, it's been years since anyone has seen her. He didn't suffer though, there wasn't much left to bury. I did attend his memorial service as you, I hope you don't mind." I shook my head, I would have attended if I could, I was glad Kid used the opening in any case. I couldn't look at Kid anymore, it was a haunting reminder of the things I could have had and the things I missed back home in Japan.

"Will you help me?" I asked quietly, "I'm not sure I can face my past right now. Gin came to see me yesterday, the sheer weight that I might have been wrong about leaving is suffocating. I also need more information than what they've provided if that's possible." Kid looked the same as he always did, and I suppose it was a bit unnerving to think about.

"How could I ever deny my favorite Tantei kun anything he wanted?" the thief replied calmly, he placed a hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "did he hurt you?" I shook my head, a sad smile working its way across my face.

"Not as much as I hurt him," I answered recalling his visit, "I missed him terribly Kid san, does that make me a bad person? I mean I missed a man who killed for a living, kami sama only knows what he does now…"

"You did hurt him, I showed up once at his place looking for you," the thief recalled leaning against the desk, "at first he just stared, didn't even try to shoot, I think he was seeing you through me. The man cries blood Kudou san, but he still cries…" I didn't want to picture it, it made my heartache so much more when the realization of why he might have been crying was…

"Sherry… She told me to pick a date, and if I hadn't heard from him by that point to move on. She said some other things too, but that was the most important statement," I explained soft tears running down my cheeks, "I gave him two weeks, when I hadn't heard from him my mind shutdown and my heart iced over. I figured that it was all just a game to him, rather than attempt to call or do anything remotely intelligent I went to my FBI contacts and accepted their offer to be placed in the Witness Protection Program. I worked hard for them, I wanted to forget all of it but there are some things that you just can't forget no matter what you do or how much time passes. For me, Gin was one of those people. I hated him Kid… but—"

"It's okay Tantei kun, I think I get it now. Do you mind if I make a copy of your folder there?" I shook my head and pointed over at the where I thought the copy machine was, "I'll look into this back home for you. In the meantime why don't you ask Vineyard san if she has his number? To me it seems like you two have a lot to discuss, if you don't mind me putting in my two cents."

"For once I don't mind taking your advice Kid san," I spoke softly, "I just can't do it at the moment. The FBI has me working on a missing persons case, once the girl is safe and sound again I'll…"

"You'll what? Don't you know how to pick up a phone Edogawa, that girl was found dead thirty minutes ago, also… there's another girl missing," the voice of Akai Shuichi interrupts our conversation, "Kid."

* * *

A/N: Now Akai is involved, how will this change things?


	4. Almost a Whisper

**TRAITORS TO BLACK**

WARNINGS & TAGS

I do not and never will own any rights to Detective Conan/Case Closed and/or its characters. No profit is made off of this. As some authors have said before me, "these are not my toys, I am merely abusing them."

Main Pairing... unresolved Gin/Shinichi

**1st person** point of view

Pre-established- Gin does NOT want to kill Shinichi.

"When the speaker is using Japanese the sentence is underlined like this," CrimsonChoucho explains, "but when the speaker is using English the sentence appears like normal dialogue." Please enjoy the writing madness...

**PART FOUR- ALMOST A WHISPER (FLASHBACK)**

* * *

"_You'll what? Don't you know how to pick up a phone Edogawa, the girl was found dead thirty minutes ago, also… there's another girl missing," the voice of Akai Shuichi interrupts, "Kid."_

"Akai san," the thief responded cordially.

"Let me grab some things to prepare for our trip Akai san," I turned to Kid with a frown, "you can leave the messages with Jodie sensei, she'll get them to me. Is that alright with you Kid san?"

"Doesn't sound like I have much choice there, but take care Tantei kun," as per Kaitou's usual antics he vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

"He's toned it down a lot, but he's still a wanted criminal. Is it wise for you to traipse back into their fold so easily?" Akai questioned. I felt his stare as I changed to a fresh suit.

"He's just worried about me, just like…" I paused, "did Vermouth really turn herself in for my address?"

"Yes, I gave it to her myself in the hopes she'd lead me to **him**," Akai poised a cigarette at his lips, "but you've seen him, haven't you?"

"I hadn't seen him since I left, then he showed up, in **my** office yesterday. Akai san just what do you think that means?" I questioned stowing my netbook, notepad, and copies of my data I was adjusting on crimes of the world. My tribute to my precious volumes of Sherlock Holmes that I was forced to abandon years ago.

"He's always just slipping through my fingers, how can he be so difficult to find?" Akai muttered in irritation, "the plane is waiting for us." I didn't socialize with Akai by choice, I didn't specifically dislike the man, but after his many attempts at killing my former love interest I preferred the other agents. The only reason I didn't call him Rye is because Gin didn't like mentioning the man while we were together so long ago.

'I wonder what was so important that he had to leave that moment, its not like Gin to leave unfinished business like that…' I wondered fiddling with the data collected on my netbook as Akai drove us to the airfield where our plane was waiting. I sent the local police my findings and proof on their case, and told them to call my cell if they needed anything else on it cleared up. I also might have mentioned that I was working a case for the FBI and would be busy for the next several hours possibly days.

"You were in love with him, weren't you?" Akai asked just as I shutdown my netbook. I turned to look at the agent with a straight face.

"Not the phrasing I would have used to describe what was going on," I answered honestly, "infatuated might be a better word for it. We used each other to escape some rather difficult situations… It wasn't healthy for either of us in the beginning, but I think I had him mostly down a respectable path at the end of our… relations seven years ago." I figured that was a basic enough description that he was able to get the idea. It wasn't like I ever had sex with Gin or something like that.

After Ran's death I wasn't about to let anyone else get that close to me again, Gin hadn't minded at the time. Looking at him yesterday told me two important details that I hadn't considered. The first was that it did hurt Gin when I left, whether I intended it or not. The second was that he appeared to care more about me than I had him, was I really that… broken?

"That's what confuses me about all of this Kudou, what happened seven years ago?" the agent asked as he put the car in park. I looked at the window, was it really summer already? Time sure flies when you spend the majority of your time solving murders for fun…

"In a word, Sherry," I answered coldly. The horn sounded as he locked the Government issue black SUV of sterotypicalness as he escorted me towards the plane. Why did all agencies use the same black SUV's for covert ops? I resisted the urge to sigh at how many I'd had the unfortunate pleasure of riding in since I came to the states.

"That could mean any number of things, what is little Shiho up to these days?" he asked genuinely interested, "still looking into things she shouldn't or still playing with poisons?"

"I honestly do not know what she's up to. Gin would like to put a bullet between her eyes, according to Vermouth he's actually shot at her recently," I answered as I was directed towards a seat, the other agents were looking at us strangely, "Is there something on my face?" Akai shook his head with an amused smirk.

"They would prefer we stick to English while we're working on the case Mr. Edogawa," he answered, "Akemi would be sad to hear that. She once told me he didn't start out that way… not that it matters now. If he contacts you again let us know, we'll take care of it."

"Are you talking about Kid san or Gin?" I asked buckling my seatbelt, "because you won't be able to catch either of them. He is the Kaitou Kid, I guarantee he's gotten out of tighter places, and I owe him a warning first so that's doubtful."

"You know I mean my lovely Koibito san," then Akai made a face at me, "or should I say **your** lovely koibito san?"

"You can call him my ex and that will have to suffice, now what information do we have on this missing persons case?" I countered, which deftly changed the subject before I turned cherry red at the memories of just before Vermouth and Vodka showed up at the hospital…

* * *

A/N: Except for the first couple of sentences of chapter one these are all flashbacks leading to him holding the materials to make a fedora for Gin. More will be explained later, and I hope to be back to the why he's making a Fedora at all rather soon, so bare with me.


	5. Live to Tell

"When the speaker is using Japanese the sentence is underlined like this," CrimsonChoucho explains, "but when the speaker is using English the sentence appears like normal dialogue." Please enjoy the writing madness...

**PART FIVE- LIVE TO TELL**

* * *

The second missing girl did die, it wasn't as crushing as I thought it'd be. She had attempted to escape and had her throat slit in the process. Being at the scene in person did wonders for my perception, we caught the bastard responsible in less than two hours. Akai was watching me like a hawk when he could, which was the entirety of the case if my unease at being stared at was any indication.

When we boarded the small FBI plane again I found myself going over the crime scene again systematically, things were so much easier to notice in person. It wasn't difficult for me to get a confession out of the culprit, there were a couple of threats of bodily harm directed at us as group, and a particularly scathing one cast in my direction. It was funny though, I gave him a tragic heartbroken smile and the guy stopped threatening everyone. I still don't remember climbing the stairs onto the plane that day…

Blood trails, small visual cues, the fact that body hadn't yet been disturbed, I sighed. Despite the fact each was its own unique picture of horror I still found solving murder mysteries unbelievably gratifying. My nightmares were limited to doors being slammed in my face and my regrets to words left unspoken. The horrors that those sick individuals perpetrated didn't seem to compare with the wounds of the heart I suffered from. I vaguely wondered if that made me a sociopath…

"It's disturbing how quickly you managed to solve that case Mr. Edogawa," the voice of one of Akai's co-workers startled me out of my musings, "almost like you did it yourself."

"It's no surprise seeing as he's a murder magnet," Akai commented taking a seat across from me.

"Murder magnet?" one of the agents inquired.

"It's little more than happenstance that whenever I go somewhere someone happens to die," I answered with a frown, "as a seventeen year old I encountered and solved more murders than that of the entirety of the local police department." Akai nodded leaning back in his chair, "was that entirely necessary?"

"Edogawa has never done anything wrong besides trespassing, which has to do with being a snoopy detective anyways," Akai informed them, "just a lot of being in the wrong place at the right time. By the way, **he **sent something to Jodie with your name on it. Do I want to know?"

"Unfinished black business," I answered instantly, "someone is hunting me down, so if you could keep my name out of any official reports I would be grateful. I prefer remaining anonymous when there's someone gunning for me again." The other agents looked to Akai who sighed in response.

"Edogawa took down a dangerous crime syndicate seven years ago with some inside help, the same one I was sent to investigate before one of our own blundered," Akai informed them, "keep his name off the books, he's too valuable to lose now. Seeing as he was known as the modern Sherlock Holmes in his home country."

"What do you mean by known?" an agent asked, "did something happen?"

"Time happened, with his face out of the papers it's hard to track him. That and he's in the Witness Protection Program," Akai informed them, "doesn't seem to have done him much good seeing as the person he was hiding from found him yesterday…"

"I wasn't hiding," I answered indignantly, "I was moving on, there's quite a difference." I couldn't wait to be back at my office and away from the annoying agent. I opened my netbook, I had a new case waiting for me. A murder in town, not a whole lot of evidence either, a couple glances at the pictures confirmed several facts.

The job was clearly done by an amateur, the mess said that much. No shell casings were found at the scene, but there were smudge marks were the shooter stood. The killer had worn latex gloves and a plastic rain poncho, they were found burnt to a crisp eliminating any DNA evidence. The smudge marks continued, the culprit had a limp, which made my mind wander off to thinking of Gin again.

The blond's trademarks weren't anywhere to be found in the case, prior to the limp I hadn't seen connection anything else to that screamed of Gin. There wasn't a list of suspects, and I had a suspicion about that… I closed the netbook and found Akai staring at me. I gave him a look that said to spit it out.

"Are you going to go back to **him** knowing what he is?" Akai asked, I raised an eyebrow. I didn't see how it was any of his business, "that man is a criminal, a murderer, and yet you defended him back then. Would will you go up to bat for him again?" I sighed, I really didn't want to talk about this with Akai of all people.

"I don't know… we only talked about business Akai san," I admitted, it wasn't like I even had the other man's number or anything, "I don't condone that fact that he is or was a cold blooded murderer. It's not my business what he chooses to do anymore, he made that abundantly clearly then just as I made it clear that I didn't approve. How long until we land?" I was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic in Akai's presence, but it didn't change the fact I still had a case to solve and another to turn in.

"Soon enough Mr. Edogawa. Why, does your murderer need your attention?" one of the other agents chimed in, I looked over my shoulder at them with a poker face that rivaled Kid's.

"I don't know what Akai told you, nor do I care, I do not associate with murderers by choice. The only criminal I have not made a valid attempt to catch and turn in is the Phantom Thief Kid," I explained in a deadpan tone, "he has a 'no one gets hurt' policy, and that the only reason he's not on my list of crooks to catch."

"Leave Edogawa alone," Akai warned, "the Bureau doesn't need a lawsuit filed against it from this guy about harassment."

"Because of my status as a 'witness' I am unable to use such a means," I commented dryly, "in the WPP we just tell our handlers and the government sues you. They can't risk their prize witnesses being seen and killed after all. "

"That's true, especially if your contacts went so far as to find you in the program to warn you about being hunted again," Akai commented, "if you need any help—" I scowled at him as I felt the plane jar from its landing.

"Even if I were to need your help I would sooner call **him**. Should you ever require my assistance in the foreseeable future kindly **lose** my number," with my statement made I disembarked from the plane highly irritated. I expected and accepted that sort of behavior from Akai, but from his coworkers. I was sorely tempted to call Jodie, but that would mean dealing with Kid as well…

* * *

A/N: *Bum bum bum...* La Fortza del Destino... *Bum bum bum* I blame Sparky for this... (After having watched the Schemes of Scapino...)


	6. Divine

Side note clarifications: The other FBI agents kind of know about Gin, and one of them besides Akai speaks Japanese. Thus the rude comment about 'his murderer' needing attention.

Time frame: Kid arrived at 6am back in chapter 3, Akai showed up around 7:30am. They left on a plane by 8:30am, the second girl was found just before 10am. The killer was caught by noon, Shinichi was back on a plane by 1:30pm, so this is one starts at about 3pm that day.

**PART SIX- DIVINE**

* * *

There was a note under my door when I returned to the office, it was unopened to my surprise, it held some very familiar chicken scratch of Kanji on it. I placed the note in the office safe, I would consider it more later. The fact Gin had now left a note was not something I wanted to ponder at present, it would take up the rest of evening and I would accomplish nothing with the rest of the daylight if I started on it now.

The message light for the phone was still blinking when I looked over at the phone, the first message was from Jodie around 6:30am, there was a second message about the case that one of the local police had already sent me, and a third that was mostly silence with children laughing in the distant background. The third one was a bit unnerving, mostly because of the children not the silence.

I frowned looking at the mess I had left behind this morning, and decided it could wait until after I had the lunch I had skipped while we tracked down this morning's psychopath of the day. I grabbed the case file from yesterday and headed into town, there was a sandwich shop I liked to haunt when I had the time. I flipped the sign to closed and left a note that I'd be returning in a couple of hours on the door for any potential clients. It didn't seem to make a difference most of the time…

It wasn't busy, the regulars were in their usual posts, I took a seat at the bar. With a brief nod to the waitress my order was in, I opened my case file, careful to cover mildly nauseous photos, the waitress shook her head as she dropped off some hot tea.

"Mr. Edogawa I thought I told you to leave your work at the office," she teased, "so who's the lucky vic. today?" I shook my head with a small smile, she was a fan of my work because she also had an incessant need for mysteries.

"Official business today, so I can't share," I said sipping at my tea gingerly, "the husband did it of course." She shook her head, and greeted her newest customer cheerily as my cell went off. I took a look at the caller id and found myself regretting that I answered it.

"Edogawa kun I need your help," that was Sherry's voice, "I've… got some information you're looking for as well. Are you busy at the moment?" Her voice was stressed, it was hard to imagine the Sherry of old in any considerable trouble. I was half tempted to say yes, I was busy, but curiosity rears its ugly head.

"Not exceptionally, do you know where to find me?" I asked taking another sip of tea. This was becoming a habit, these favors for people I shouldn't be speaking to anymore… If I didn't watch out I was going to get my ass kicked out of the Witness Protection Program. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I was eye to eye with Sherry again.

"Sorry, I didn't know who else to turn to. Normally I'd turn to one of the others for help at a time like this, but with **him** ready to shoot me I figure the only safe spot is near you at present," she placed her forehead against the counter and sighed, "I didn't mean hurt either of you, you know that right?" I raised an eyebrow, was she really willing to go there right now?

"At the time I would have agreed with you, but looking at what all has happened in the last 48 hours I don't know anymore," I spoke honestly, I wasn't sure if I trusted Sherry anymore, "what do you need my help with?"

"I…I need to apologize first. I had no idea how serious **he** was about your relationship back then," Sherry started, "he… he had a more than legitimate reason to past the date you set, but he made me promise… no **swear**, that I wouldn't tell you. I should have asked you to wait longer than two weeks…" She looked genuinely afraid, like I was going to hurt her or something.

"Sherry… I didn't tell you the time frame, it's not entirely your fault. I'm more upset at the fact that you knew someone was after me and didn't tell me," I explained, she looked slightly reassured at the idea, "is that why he wants to kill you this time?" She nodded hesitantly, my new favorite waitress brought her a glass of water.

"He thinks I'm responsible for his losing you, and that I should had done something more to keep you there since I know the truth. Why are you calling me Sherry now anyways?" she asked once she calmed a little bit, "you've always called me Haibara…"

"You gave me the advice that sent me here that unintentionally made things worse while I was in the middle of a severe mental breakdown and expected me to make the right decisions to put myself back together. Not to mention I had assumed you were sleeping with my then boyfriend," I hoped my deadpan answer cleared things up, "wouldn't you be upset at the idea? The not telling me my life was in danger was a good call, but it might have been better to tell just drop me off at his place since you said he had a perfectly legitimate reason?"

"Consider my panic at the time consider the fact I got anything out a miracle. I don't know exactly who it is, but I know why you appear to be their target," she whispered, "I worked it out years ago actually, but…"

"If you start quoting Vermouth now consider yourself Sherry forever," I warned, "what do you mean 'appear to be' you mean I'm not the target? Then who is… Kami sama, please don't tell me…" She nodded gravely, and I felt the bile claw its way up my throat.

"They're after Gin, they are trying to use you to get to him," she confirmed solemnly, "I'm trying to save you both, and every time I try to warn him he either shoots at me or brushes me off. You have to get him to run, he's perfectly capable of keeping himself safe, but I worry…"

"I don't have a way of contacting him… Vino gave him my address and he showed up randomly with information regarding what you just said," I admitted, "I don't know where he is, and she didn't exactly pass on anyone else's contact numbers…"

"We need to get to Gin before they do, or the damage they do to him is going to do is going to send him into a rage that neither of us can clean up," she warned, "you need to know what he's hiding from you. Now. Call her, get the number, or this will get so out of hand you'll think he was a joke before."

"You're scaring me," I muttered as a dialed the number Vermouth gave me.

"Yes Cool Guy?" the actress answered, "oh, I forgot to give you something yesterday. Or rather you hung up before I could get it to you. Our favorite blond gave me an address, said he'd get you the other piece you needed. You got a pen and paper?" I raised an eyebrow, when would I not have something to take notes on?

"Of course, Sherry's here too," I informed her, there was a huff on the other end of the line.

"Of course… Don't let him see her," she warned. The address she gave me sounded vaguely familiar, and told her so much, "of course it does. It's a coin locker, bye!~~" I resisted the urge to twitch, fate was a cruel mistress today… Sherry was snickering, that was never a good sign…

* * *

a/n: we've got a direction, lets run with it!


	7. Imaginary

Last time: "Of course… Don't let him see her," she warned. The address she gave me sounded vaguely familiar, and told her so much, "of course it does. It's a coin locker, bye!~~" I resisted the urge to twitch, fate was a cruel mistress today… Sherry was snickering, that was never a good sign…

**PART SEVEN- IMAGINARY**

* * *

I looked back down at the materials on my desk nervously, I wanted to give him a gift… It had taken couple of hours for me to come up with that idea, Sherry had told me his birthday was next week. I couldn't remember why I decided to make a Fedora in the first place… I don't even remember when I decided that to.

Since Gin walked back into my life two weeks ago everything had decided to kick into overdrive. By now I could at least laugh at the irony of finding a burner phone in the bottom locker in the back, same place that I hid back during the Itakura case, I wasn't sure if was a reminder or some horrid attempt at humor.

Sherry was staying at my apartment while she was lying low, Gin's note only had the combo and not the number of the coin locker. I had been playing phone-tag with the FBI for the last three days, it was tiring defending my every action while trying to figure out what I could say to Gin. I couldn't just say someone was after him on Sherry's word. Gin would think he was picking sides again.

The burner phone text alert went off, there was an another address, the one said to 'use the name that Sherry knows'. The blond was being overly cautious, the note said not to call unless it was life threatening. In any other situation I might have thought it was a joke, but with Sherry there it made it all the more real to me. I called my apartment, and waited for the message machine to pick it up.

"If you're there, he sent **us** a message," with my message sent I waited impatiently for Sherry to arrive. The address Gin sent me was three hours away, in the downtown metro area I had scarcely visited since I moved out here. Sherry arrived a couple of minutes later, long enough I knew she hadn't come directly from my place.

"What is it?" she asked taking a seat on the couch. I handed her the burner phone, and watched her eyebrow arch unexpectedly. "I wouldn't have thought to use that name to find him, but it makes sense it would be the one he's going by. The family name he's telling you to use is Kurosawa, since we're in America I suspect he's going by Jim rather than Jin. When you get there use James Kurosawa and it should lead you straight to him." I agreed with her logic, Gin would use something easy, but where did Kurosawa come from?

"When do you think he wants me to go there?" I asked her as she passed the phone back to me.

"Immediately, but I would check and see exactly where he's sending you and that should tell you everything you need to know," she suggested, "I've never seen that address before, so it's not connected to any of our former business. Be on your guard Edogawa kun."

"I will," I answered, "how could I not be with him being what he is?" As I answered I could just hear the door buzz as a potential customer walked in. "Welcome!" I called, Sherry looked uneasy.

"You should deal with your customer first…" I was informed as I was hurried towards the door. In the door way stood a kid with short dirty blond hair, he looked about eight years old…

"Can I help you?" I asked kneeling down to his level as to not be so intimidating. The kid looked like he was studying his every move.

"Shougako Kudou Shinichi Meitantei, Edogawa Conan Tantei san, the Heisei Holmes," the kid spoke looking unimpressed at my former titles, "and finally the Fox. Where is Sherry?" I blanched at the question, nearly falling backwards.

"Who are you?" I questioned regaining my balance carefully.

"I want to speak to Sherry, not you. I was told she was here," the boy asked carefully reaching back into the waistband of his pants. Surely an eight year old wouldn't have a… "I'm not going to ask again." The pistol pointed in my face changed any assumptions I had previously made, especially at the familiar dark look in this kid's eyes.

I raised my arms in response, what the hell did I do to deserve this?


	8. Alone

**TRAITORS TO BLACK**

The only thing I regret is how short these are... Well... that and the waiting for the ideas to write more of it.

_The boy asked carefully reaching back into the waistband of his pants. Surely an eight year old wouldn't have a… "I'm not going to ask again." The pistol pointed in my face changed any assumptions I had previously made, especially at the familiar dark look in this kid's eyes._

PART EIGHT-ALONE

* * *

If the unwavering pistol in my face was any indication this kid was completely serious, he wanted to speak to Sherry. If I let him through… Sherry was going to be shot, I couldn't allow that, not in my office. Enough people had been shot in front of me, I wasn't ready to bury another friend.

"You'll have to shoot me first," I said slowly, "I have buried enough friends." The kid lowered his pistol with a frown.

"**He** would be very unpleased with me if I did that, please move Kudou san," the boy asked quietly bringing the pistol back up, "I do not intend to shoot you, but if you do something foolish I can't say I won't do so out of reflexive habit."

"Sherry isn't here," I spoke clearly, maintaining eye contact with the boy. I had gotten better at lying, not a whole lot, but just enough to be believable in a situation like this.

"Really?" the kid sighed holstering his pistol, "hmm, I doubt that you'd tell me where at this point. Have a nice day Kudou san, sorry to point a gun at you." The kid was out before I had a chance to question him, Sherry slowly inched out of my office, pale as a ghost.

"I really hope that wasn't who I think it was…" she whispered, "thank you Kudou kun, I think he really would have shot me, for your sake if nothing else." That statement confused me, just what the hell was she hiding that could make her say something like that.

"Who do you think it was, and why is someone other than Gin trying to shoot you… No wait, why is someone who looks like they got dosed with Apotoxin 4869 trying to shoot you?" I questioned moving over to flip the closed sigh and locking the door firmly.

"You'll understand soon hopefully, but what I can tell you is that he is actually eight years old," Sherry explained, "he's a world champion pistol shooter, trained in the art by his father. I suspect that he could use any firearm with relative ease…" I stared at her, surely she wasn't suggesting that this was normal behavior for an eight year old?

"Regardless it appears you aren't safe here, do you have somewhere else you can hide?" I inquired. Sherry shook her head with a frown, "is he a member of some new Organization?" She shook her head again as she took a seat away from the windows.

"No, his father would be furious at the idea, I suspect he'll be grounded when his father gets the call that he missed school today to come threaten and/or shoot me," Sherry answered smiling fondly, "you should get on your way, if you keep Gin waiting things will only get worse for me I should think…"


End file.
